


Just Another Fairytail

by VickiB



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love rival ♥~♥, conflicts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickiB/pseuds/VickiB
Summary: Its just another Fairytail





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyyyy this book is for nalu day. I missed the first few days of it sooooooo here. I'm sorry if the first chapter is a little short

        **Heartfillia**

     What a wonderful day in the Heartfillia kingdom, the birds are chirping, the temperature just right, guards are singing, maids are dancing and cleaning, the king is busy as always and the princess is.....*sighs* Escaping again. Princess Lucy was an excellent magic user and a kind soul, her thirst for adventure was like no other and her father who loves her so much kept her in the castle to keep her safe 'Yeah right' the young princess thought as she was jumping down the window, 'Free, free finally fre-' she stopped as she heard the bell ringing 'No no no no, I need to get out now!!!'  The princess exclaimed running she remembered she was wearing her gown then sighed heavily as the guards caught up "Yeah, yeah, I'm going back to my room" her plan for escape failed due to her not changing her wardrobe. She laid on her bed and sighed" I just want to go out, is it too much to ask?" She spoke loudly, just then a maid came into the room, "Your highness, your father would like to speak with you" the maid said bowing. Lucy stood up and straightened her dress, trying not to groan she left the room and the maid closed the door.

She knocked on the door and heard her fathers voice"Come in" he said. Lucy pushed the door open and saw her father looking at her 'what's  the big deal?' She thought as she stood across the table. Her father known as Jude Heartfillia cleared his throat and spoke "As you may know Lucy, you're getting to the stage of marriage" Lucy tried not to roll her eyes and muttered"Not this again". The father raised a brow before continuing his discussion"I want to expand the Heartfillia grounds and I don't want it near the Dragneels" he spat but Lucy could only imagine 'No way, the Dragneels, I've heard about them, I don't see why anyone could hate them especially my father, I hear stories about them and I know they have a son and a daughter, but I've never come across them before. Why does he think they are bad people? -_-' she thought but was pulled out of it due to her father snapping his finger "Lucy, I want you to marry Dan Straight" Lucy didn't know how but she spoke back "No way, I'm not marrying that man, I simply don't like him and I hate his behavior and everything that has to do with him" Jude's eyes widened to the extent he has to close them, he never knew his daughter could be so aggressive.

"You will marry him" he shouted

"I will not!"

"YOU WILL, GUARDS TAKE HER TO HER ROOM AND LOCK HER UP" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Lucy struggled and pushed the guards away and entered her room, she could hear the 'click' sound the door made notifying her it was closed.

Night fell in the kingdom and Lucy decided it was now. She went to her wardrobe and brought out some Skippy but normal clothes 'I could use this to blend in with the crowd' she thought as she put it on, she was wearing a short blue skirt and a white vest striped with blue, she wore a belt and took her gate keys and decided to someone Virgo.

After packing the clothes she really needed, Lucy told Virgo to dig a whole quietly under her bed. "Arigatou Virgo" she thanked her and Virgo bowed down "Iie it was nothing" Vigo said before disappearing back to the spirit world.

Lucy jumped from her window and landed softly thanks to the hay stacked near the wall of the castle. 'Hmm now how do I get up there' she thought on how to climb up the castle wall and had an idea. She rang the bell that alerted the guard in charge, he opened the gate seeing there was no one and decided to lock it back up not knowing the princess had slipped out.

Covering her hair with a hood, she ran out of the kingdom and ended up in *gulps* Dragon territory. Lucy darted to a small cave and rested there for the night. "Tomorrow is gonna be a long day" she said before falling asleep.


	2. Dragneel

Sighing the prince of the Dragneel kingdom looked up at the ceiling, just then a ravened haired guy punched him in the gut grinning "Hey what was that for Ice prick"

"I just felt like it fire crotch"   
Natsu flinched and shouted at the top of his lungs "You wanna go?!!!" They ended up throwing fists at each other. Their fight didn't last when a scarlet haired maiden came in between them and knocking them out "How many times have I told you to stop fighting" her voice echoed through out the guild and everyone including drunk Cana looked at her, when they saw it was Erza lecturing Natsu and Gray they all turned back to what they were doing.

"We weren't fighting, right buddy?" Gray said holding Natsu around his neck, Natsu did the same and replied "Aye" Erza looked at them one more time before leaving. 'Well that was close' Natsu thought rubbing the back if Hus neck as Gray walked away before Erza changes her mind.

   Unlike Lucy, Natsu had a free life, his parents were the rulers of the Dragneel kingdom and he had a little sister named Wendy, he was free to roam about because his parents knew he could handle himself, but they also warned him about the Heartfillias 'I don't see the big deal of King Jude wanting to separate his kingdom from ours. I also heard he had only one child, why does it have to be a girl though, not that I care or anything' he thought. Natsu was in the most famous guild in fiore, Fairytail, he grew up there and also in the kingdom and some other members of the guild are royalty and commoners but they don't see the big deal about it. Natsu was a fire wizard and had the abilities of a dragon and also has the forbidden transformation, his parents the king and queen have told him not to use the transformation except when needed to, so natsu kept it a secret, well not a secret cause the village and the guild know about it.

     Natsu went on a job alone that same day and went to the dragons territory,' pish posh', he thought as he entered into the territory. He fought some monsters that were trespassing in the territory and there was one more trespasser left before Natsu could go home and rest his head a bit.

He sniffed the air and found out it wasn't a monster but a human, a girl too. "Why would anyone come here?" He asked as he followed his nose to the sweet girly scent, he had to snap out of it but he couldn't, he just wanted to know who the girl was. He saw the cave and slipped in quietly, looking at the figure in a hood 'Nooooo' he thought. The female turned and looked up to the ceiling and bid farewell to her friend Capricorn 'She's a celestial wizard?' He thought but as he moved closer he fell making a loud noise.

The girl turned back looking at him with chocolate brown eyes, Natsu stared at her for a while with his mouth opened 'If this is how her eyes are, what would she look like?'  Natsu's thought streaming in and out. He finally got the strength to speak and asked "Who are you?" The blonde removed her hood, she looked so scared and confused. "My name is Lucy Hear-erm just Lucy" she said as she backed away a little. Natsu didn't know what he said but he could hear it loud and clear but still couldn't process it "Hey Luce, I'm Natsu, what're ya doin' here?". The girl looked at him and said "I'm new to this, I ran away from home and I don't have anywhere else to go" she sounded so innocent Natsu took pity on her.

  "Well I'm Natsu Drag-erm, Natsu" the blonde nodded and pulled down her hood completely 'Damn she's gorgeous' Natsu thought but immediately pulled away from the thought. They looked at each other a while trying to know who knows who. "Say, I've seen you somewhere before" the two said in unison. They both looked away when that happened and a blush stained both their cheeks. 'How can I fall for someone I just met' Lucy asked herself and decided to let go, while Natsu was thinking about what to say next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make it up to you


	3. Unvailed secret so soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the name of this chapters kinda stupid

    

Lucy and Natsu have been in the cave for about an hour now rounding up demons without talking to each other. Natsu decided to break the awkward silence "So have you ever thought of joining a guild" Lucy looked at him in confusion"What's a guild?" She asked and Natsu's eyes widened'Is she for real?' He thought looking at the skilled mage in front if him, that didn't know what a guidl was. Well Lucy knew what a guild was but the way he said it made her confused, Natsu thought again and said "A magic guild", she turned her gaze to him, eyes glimmering like the stars itself "I've heard of magical guild, but the closest one I know close to me is Fairytail" she said still thinking of the news she heard anytime the guard reported to her father, "My dad never allowed me to join any guild" she looked down and sighed. Natsu asked the question that made Lucy break down into tears "What about your mom? She must have known about guilds, why don't you ask her" Lucy's eyes became watery,'ooo Dragneel you've done it now' he scolded himself as he tried to comfort Lucy. "My mom died years ago, I was just five then" she said and Natsu felt bad this time, "Luce I'm sorry" Lucy flinched hearing the nickname her new friend had given her, fortunately for her he didn't notice.

    After a long silence Natsu took out two loaves if bread from his back pack and gave it to Lucy, she accepted it and ate peacefully as her cheeks puffed up 'That's cute' he thought admiring her but didn't stare long not wanting to creep her out. An idea popped into his head and he gave his signature grin, even his enemies hated the grin, Lucy looked at him and found it charming but didn't stare long as she kept eating "Why don't you join Fairytail?" He asked and Lucy flinched once more "I don't know how to get in" she said looking down, "Well I could get ya in" he smiled and Lucy's eyes widened "How is that even possible" as she said that Natsu exposed his right shoulder showing her the insignia of the Fairytail guild, she was astonished and excited.

Back at the guild

"Natsu says his bringing someone over to join the guild" everyone listened to Erza as she finished speaking with Natsu on the lacrima ball. "So what's her gender?" Little Wendy asked that made the other men at the guild listen to Erza closely, she cleared her throat and said "A male" the men were disappointed and they watched Erza burst into laughter, "Pfft hhahah I was joking" the men at the guild turned white and their souls came out, Mirajane looked at them and smiled"Oh look something came out~" Erza cleared her throat once more after laughing and said "Its a female" the men raised their mugs high into the air and celebrated, if you're wondering why they're celebrating its because there are more males than females at the guild. Erza shook her head and Master makarov spoke up"Save the celebrating till when she comes young lads~" the old man drank again "SAYS THE OLD MAN WHO'S DRUNK" the guild exclaimed. Wendy only hoped her brother would come back soon because she can't handle Panther Lily and Happy fighting all the time.

Back at the Dragons Den

        "Wait till you get there Luce, you'll love it" he said strolling ahead and Lucy beside him. 'He really is a nice person isn't he?'  She asked herself and nodded. "So Lucy why did you run away" Natsu looked at her waiting for an answer "I couldn't take it anymore, my father wants me to marry someone I don't love" she said clenching her fist, Natsu took pity on Lucy 'poor girl, forced to marry someone who you don't live, my parents wouldn't want that, not even if it was a money matter'  he thought and looked at Lucy. "You know you look really familiar" Natsu said and Lucy also nodded "You too" she could've sworn she's seen him somewhere before, her eyes widened as she remembered 'Prince Dragneel? Natsu Dragneel?!!!!' She exclaimed in her head "Your highness?" Natsu turned back to see Lucy bowing down slightly, 'Cover up blown' he thought to himself and sighed "Man you're really smart" he said as he gestured her to stop bowing "I-i'm sorry I have to leave now" Lucy said turning to leave but was stopped by Natsu, "Please don't leave, I actually feel at ease with you around"

"Why didn't you just say you were a Dragneel?" Lucy sighed

"I was trying to hide my identity, I didn't know you could figure it out" he said scratching behind his head. "Natsu I'm sorry, I can't join fairytail" natsus eyes widened "W-why not? You wanna join a guild don't ya?" He asked panicking, please don't leave" .  Lucy looked at him"I can't be anywhere near you, very soon my father would find out I'm missing and he'll come after the Dragneels of course" Lucy tried explaining but Natsu didn't want to listen.

"What do you mean he'll come after the Dragneels?" He asked and Lucy decided to tell him the truth. But by then, they were  already approaching the guild, "My named is Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia, daughter of Jude Heartfillia, and next heiress to the Heartfillia kingdom" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello •-•   
> I'm a big fool XD no I'm not, but I hope chu like it T^T   
> I was hoping to finish this before nalu day ended, guess not *tears up*

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on wattpad for more chapters


End file.
